


Double, Double & Some Bubble

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Sunshine Project 2016 [3]
Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF)
Genre: Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic AU, Married Couple, Potion Master!Jack, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has made a potion that may finally stop him from being a laughing stock in the wizarding community. Mark just wants his husband to eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double, Double & Some Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really liked this. I had never written something like this so when I saw that the prompt was magic I was like fuck yeah I can do this!

"A what?" Mark said bending down to look at the pot. It was unlike any potion he had ever seen before. The color looked like cotton candy, it seemed to be bubbling and stirring itself. If he were being honest with himself it looked like a really pretty bath bomb.

"Soulmate potion," Jack mumbled without looking to Mark, pushing some papers around his work bench. He looked a wreck to put it lightly. The bags under his eyes were so prominent that they had begun to look bruised, almost washing away the color of his eyes, almost. The wizard seemed to find what he was looking for. With a grunt, Jack picked up a scrap of paper and pulled a pen out of his pants pocket and begun scribbling on the paper mumbling as he went.

Mark looked at his husband curiously, he had always gotten lost in his work but this was by far the worst he has been in ages. Jack and he had met six years ago at a wizarding convention, Jack had been explaining the latest discovery he had made in potions.

Mark had entered the room with a large group of witches and wizards, they were all diplomats for different departments to see what was being advanced in the wizarding community. Mark and the group talked among themselves in the dimly lit room as they waited for the speaker to arrive, they were late, whoever they were. This may be Mark's first time here but he knew that being late wasn't good. Mark started listening in on the mumbles around him.

"Who is this even?" a man with a pot belly asked with a huff.

A lanky women adjusted her glasses and sniffed, "McLoughlin, who else?"

The man scoffed, "Not that crazy coot."

"I heard last year he nearly blew up the building," another man with a mouse nose said adding himself to the conversation.

"Potions aren't even worth wasting my time with, no one has made any sorta of advancement since the last 140 centuries," the man with a large stomach said. The women seemed like she has ready to interject more when a hush fell over the crowd and everyone turned to see a man walk out onto the stage. Well, it was more of a stumble. The man wore a worn lab coat that was covered in stains, some of which seemed to glow. He looked a mess and when he dropped his papers a large number of people snickered. The man took several moments to settle himself before he looked at the crowd for the first time, he seemed to have not noticed them until now.

"Hello, my name is Dr. McLoughlin, head of potions at all seventy of the major wizarding schools in North America and Europe. Today I would like to talk about aloe," several people laughed at this. "Aloe has long since be pushed aside as an ingredient used by small children who can't get their hands on anything worthwhile but if you give me some of your time I will show you my recent findings and --"

"Do you have anything worth our time," the thin women said picking lint off her dress.

The potion master regarded her for a moment before nodding, "Yes.....aloe, as I have found, has hidden abilities we never new about and wait, trust me," the doctor called out as the group started for the exit to head to the next person hoping that maybe that actually had something to say, when everyone was gone the doctor threw his papers on the ground, "Fuck!"

Mark cleared his throat and walked to the front of the room from the back where he had been standing in the shadows, "I wouldn't mind hearing what you have to say."

The doctor blinked at him before growing suspicious, "Look I don't need some asshole laughing at my work."

Make put his hands up then raised one out, "I promise I won't. I'm Mark. Mark Fischbach, this is my first year."

The doctor took his hand and shook it weakly, "Jack McLoughlin."

"Hello Jack, so I think you were talking about the aloe plant?" Mark said smiling. Jack smiled back before straightening himself up and continuing on like he still had a room full of people and not one very handsome man who had at some point welcomed himself up on stage to get a better look at what Jack was doing.

That was nearly six years ago and it still makes Mark smile. The smile quickly faded when he noticed Jack's breakfast he brought up this morning was untouched. "Jack," he seemed to not even hear him, "Jack, Jack!"

Jack looked at him with a jolt after hearing his name yelled, "What?!"

Mark motioned to the uneaten food, "Have you even tried to take care of yourself? I understand you need to work but I need you to not kill yourself."

Jack sighed and sat down on his seat and looked around the dusty attic room. Mark sat on the desk and faced him, "I know but this is really important. This is actually big, bigger than anything I've ever done. This will get people to stop laughing at me...to stop laughing at you for marrying me."

Mark's head snapped up to look at his husband, "Do you think I care?" 

"I would."

Mark glared at him feeling slightly hurt, "Would you? Would you care if I was the fool people laughed at? Would you not want to be seen with me? Would you love me less?"

Jack glared back standing up to reach Mark's eyes, "I would never love you any less than I do."

Mark's eyes softened as he took Jack's hands and squeezed, "And neither do I." Jack sighed and rested his head on Mark's shoulder, diplomat raised a hand to rub small circles into his husband's back, feeling the tension seep away. Mark pulled Jack back and took his face in his hands, "Look at me. I love you more than anything and I don't care what anyone says. I care about what you say and if you say you love me I'm happy."

"Then you'll always be happy," Jack whispered against Mark's lips. Mark closed the distance with a breathy sigh and let his eyes slip shut. If he were telling the truth Jack tasted like he needed to brush his teeth and shower but he hadn't been this close to him in what felt like years so he wasn't going to bring it up. Especially when he was doing that thing with his tongue that always made him weak in the knees. They both parted feeling a little happier than before and a little more breathless than before.

"Will you come down to eat lunch with me?" Mark asked resting his forehead against Jack's. He could see in Jack's eyes he wanted to say no, "Please?"

"Only if you test the potion with me first."

Mark looked at his confused, "Why can't you just test it?"

Jack regarded him for a moment, seemingly weighing his words, "You need two people for it. It's a soulmate potion. It tells you if...if the person you drink it with is your soulmate or not. If they are, in theory, you should get a small marking on your wrist."

The room was silent for a while. The only sounds making it to their ears were their own breathing, a frog in a jar, and the dust settling. Mark opened his mouth then closed it again, "What happens if someone takes it and they aren't soulmates with the person?"

Jack looked at the floor refusing to look at his husband, "Nothing. It's like neither of you even took it."

Mark looked at the potion then back at his husband's downcast eyes, "Fine. This will finally show you."

Jack looked surprised, "Show me what?"

"That I love you with my whole heart and that I never regret getting down on one knee and asking for your hand in marriage," Jack nodded silently as he quickly filled two mugs with the pink liquid and handed one to Mark. They both looked at eat other neither daring to drink the potion first. Mark looked nervous but confident where as Jack looked sick, "So do we just drink?"

Jack looked at the liquid, swirling it around in the cup before nodding, "Yep. Count of three? 1...2..3!"

They both chugged down the pink drink. It tasted like chalk and a leaf, pretty nasty for something that is supposed to tell you who your soulmate is. When the pulled back the cups Mark laughed because Jack had gotten some in his facial hair, Mark had too but Jack didn't feel like laughing, more like he was going to hurl.

Nothing was happening.

Nothing meant they were nothing...

Jack felt tears well up in eyes then he felt a sting. It was on his right wrist, Mark must have felt a sting too because he clamped a hand on his wrist with a hiss. It wasn't an intense pain more like someone you had accidently jabbed yourself with a pencil and now were worried about lead poisoning. Jack pulled up his lab sleeve to reveal a small black dot. Mark lifted his hand from his wrist to show a matching dot.

Jack finally did cry. Tears of joy were not something Mark was use to seeing but he thinks he could if he tried. He was also crying a little if he was being honest, Mark just yanked his husband in for a crushing kiss, "I fucking told you I loved you."

"I love you, too."

Soulmate potion was a success, the secret ingredient was aloe. Who would have thought?

**Author's Note:**

> I would love if you could kudos and comment.


End file.
